dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
Crowns
Crowns are one of the features in Dancing Line. You will be rewarded up to 3 crowns for each level completed. It is also a feature to indicates the checkpoints of each level. The first crown is represented by first checkpoint of the level, the second crown is represents the last checkpoint of the level, and the third crown represents the end of the level. How it Works When you advance to one of the crowns in the level, each of them will be rewarded at the end if you completed the level. However, if you lose on the checkpoint(s) and you choose to continue on latest checkpoint, you will lose all the gems you collected and the crown(s) from its checkpoint(s). The last crown is always impossible to be missed for Racing, as it is located at the end of level, unless you don't complete it. The number of crowns awarded is not affected by number of attempts taken in the level, but is how many checkpoints you used. However, crowns will be rewarded only if you have completed the level. If you did not complete, you will not be rewarded any crowns, even though you advanced to certain checkpoints without using them. * : Incomplete level * : Completed level by using both checkpoints * : Completed level by using one of the checkpoints * : Completed level without using any checkpoints In the End update, a variant of the crowns was added: a minor checkpoint that appears between crowns. These don't count for rewards, but can be extremely useful between checkpoints. The minor checkpoint looks like a heart in a glass box, and if you die after the minor checkpoint, but before the next crown, you can revive at the minor checkpoint. Sometimes, the minor checkpoints count as crowns for the "Crown Box" that gives out rewards for getting 10 crowns. If you collect all of the Diamonds and Crowns in any given level without dying, you’ll get some special crowns with some red diamonds on the sides. Audio 1 crown : 2 crowns : 3 crowns : Known Glitches The Beach (Dance Remix) *When you lose, you could start back at the two checkpoints. After that, the third crown on the boat might be avoided, resulting in 0 crowns at the end. Trivia * Crowns are also used in other Cheetah Mobile games, such as Piano Tiles 2 (the higher the score, the more crowns the player will get on a level) & both Rolling Sky games (both are collectible objects, along with diamonds. * The sound when you get your Crowns in Piano Tiles 2 was recycled in Dancing Line. * As shown in The Spring, you don't have to touch the Crown to earn it: you just need to be in its' general area. * The last crown at the very end of the levels can actually be used as a third checkpoint, if you somehow crash while near it. However, the line may go in the wrong direction, or, if you do get in the pyramid, it will not count as completing the level. Category:Mechanics